Overlord and the deer girl (AU)
by dragonthorntail
Summary: What happened if Momonga never went to the new world alone, what if he had little sister? Enter Mystic a 10 year old, who goes from a cute like human girl to a demonic deer! She quickly comes to realise that deciding to be a demon character was probably the worst decision she could possibly make! (Gore warning, but NO sexual or graphic romances)
1. Chapter 1

The game I loved so much was coming to an end. A game that my brother and I could escape the world's cruel reality. A place where we had good friends and a powerful guild, in which we had spent hours of virtual blood, sweat and tears to build. Our guild Ainz Ooal Gown. Then slowly over time the guild members had quit, choosing real life over a fake one. It was truly a kick in the teeth, but it was understandable. It was easy to detach yourself from the real world, when you had nothing to tie you to it. That was the case of myself and my brother. We only had each other and as we both played Yggdrasil, it honestly wasn't a problem for us. But that was coming to an end, because this was the last day that the game would be in service...

We sat at a round table, it was large enough to seat 41 people at one time, a chair for each member of Ainz Ooal Gown, except me as I was too "young", so I was a honorary member. Now only three of us were present, HeroHero-san, my older brother Momonga-kun and me, Mystic.

"It's been a long time you two"

HeroHero-san was the one spoke, his avatar was a Elder Black Ooze, one of the strongest slime-type race. His appearance was a mass of a black, sticky substance. His tar-like surface roiled and writhed continuously, his body never staying in one shape for more than a second.

"How long has it been? Probably two years since you logged in last" Momonga-kun said, he had the appearance of an Overlord, an undead skeleton creature who was devoid of skin and flesh. He was wearing an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. Furthermore, he had a type of tiny dark red glow radiating from inside his empty eye sockets.

"Wow has it been that long? I've been working so much the days just blend together, I feel like how my avatar looks" He glanced up and sent a tired looking emoticon, which appeared over the slimes head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come to just complain"

I spoke up grumpily.

"No you shouldn't it's the last d-"

"Mystic-chan don't be rude! Apologise to Herohero-san" Momonga-kun snapped at me, but Herohero-san just shook his head chuckling.

"Momonga-san it's fine, I've missed you guys, but I have to go I have to get up early tomorrow and I'm seriously exhausted."

"Sorry Herohero-san I didn't mean to upset you!" I mumbled "Don't go..."

Another emoticon jumped over his head, it was a smiley.

"No, no it's not because of you, I just really need the sleep, I wish I could stay until the end, but I'm falling asleep here"

My brother was looking down at his skeletal hands, slowly he nodded.

"I understand, you get your rest, thanks so much for coming"

The ooze looked over to the skeleton.

"you really were a great guild master you know Momonga-san, I was really surprised that the Great Tomb of Nazarick is still under Ainz Ooal Gown's control."

I glanced up from my spot, I was a little taken back by that comment, my brother seemed feel the same.

"of course, I'm the guild master it's my duty after all, it was no trouble at all and Mystic-chan has been helping out too"

I nodded, if my avatar could grin, it would be.

"Anyway see you guys, maybe one day we'll meet IRL"

 _Herohero logged out._

Onii-chan sighed and glared at the chair that HeroHero-san had been.

"He's gone at least he bothered to come..."

I nodded quietly, that was true he was the only one to show his face, even after Momonga-kun had sent everyone e-mails.

I sat for a while staring down at my hands, they were the lovely colour of milky coffee and covered in freckles nothing like my real body. Mystic was pretty, Shika Satoru was not. She was an average 10 year old at best, with no friends and bad social anxiety. Mystic was cool, she had friends and the social anxiety was almost non-existent. I had designed Mystic to look the way I wanted to look in real life, minus the furry hindquarters of a deer of course. She was made to trick people into thinking she was a cute and innocent little fawn (And a different race as well), when It was actually a custom design to hide her true form (which was from a cash item that allowed you unlock and create another form, Onii-chan had bought it me for my 8th birthday), which was a tall dark chocolate brown bipedal deer demon, with towering antlers and bright red eyes. The very same race as my sempai Ulbert, only his avatar had been a anthropomorphic goat. Though the form I kept to most of time was the one I was currently in, the fawn. She had long dark brown curly hair, with two small antlers peaking from the waves. Her cheeks were sprinkled with freckles and her large eyes had long lashes.

And soon only Shika Satoru would be left, it was honestly depressing to think about, there would be no escaping reality. The only person that I would have left was my brother, knowing him, he'd would throw himself into his work as he had nothing else to do. He would just work, take care of me and forget all about himself. I did not want that, never again, already lost my mother to-

No, don't you dare think about that! It's the past, the future is in front of you. You cannot look back! Keep it together, Onii-chan needs you to take care of him. Your silly brother needs you to look after him, he only has you. Nobody else, just you! Suck it up you idiot, that's not going to happen to Onii-chan, I won't let it happen! I filled myself up with determination once again and nodded confidently.

I heard movement, Momonga-kun had risen to his feet, he had turned his back to me. Aww he's upset, maybe he needs some time to himself. Mmm well I did want to do some maintenance on the 7th floor for the last time anyway, I can't neglect my duties even on the final day!

"Okay see you later Onii-chan, I'm heading out"

"yes, ok..." He grunted absently, I left Momonga-kun standing deep in thought in front of the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

I teleported using one of my rings, it's name Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, I know super inventive. The item was red and gold with the guilds flag marked on the surface. It was the weakest ring I had, but probably the one I used the most, it was terribly useful, allowing the wearer to transport themselves almost any where in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. There were exceptions like no teleporting to the throne room or the guild members personal rooms, for obvious reasons.

The place I had arrived at was the 7th floor, why had I come to such a hellish and fiery landscape? Well the answer was pretty simple, I had been one of the people to help create it. Ulbert-sempai had been my mentor of a sorts, I honestly thought he was the coolest guy I knew next to my brother. He was really into the art of being evil, it didn't mean he was evil, but more that he and I loved playing the role of bad guy. And that was what he mentored me about, how to role-play a truly evil character. In truth we were just two huge nerds who always enjoyed the villain in shows more then the main hero, the fact was that the villain always seemed the most interesting person.

I suppose that wasn't the only reason we got on so well, my brother and him were good friends before hand, and they shared a certain understanding that other people did not. The reason was because they were both "losers" in life as Ulbert-sempai put it. And I guess that was why he treated me so kindly was for that reason, he lost his parents just like us. It was a kind of kin-ship, people had joked that Ulbert-sempai was Momonga-kuns wife and I was their kid. Though I was not really sure why... when ever I asked people, all I'd get was sniggers and tell me I was to young. Geez how freaking annoying! Gah, adults what can you do?

I started towards my destination, as I trotted along with my shiny black cloven hooves I hummed, the tumbling ruins were all around me, the sheer size of the lava filled floor made me feel very small. Many statues of Greek gods littered the way, I skipped over a goddess with missing arms and past a distorted angel, before stumbling over a crumbling pillar. Finally after my short journey, I came to my destination. Once, this place was a majestic Grecian-style temple, but the columns were scattered like they had violently collided with each other, and the statues of various gods had been profaned and smashed. The ceiling had been broken down, and the pieces were lodged in the ground. It resembled the ruins left after demons had cast the gods down from their place in heaven. That was what it was meant to look like anyway. Well I thought it looked cool and it had taken a long time to build up (destroy...)

Someone was stood in front of the ruin, he was the one I had come to see. His name was Demiurge, a humanoid demon. He was the NPC that Ulbert-sempai and I had created together. Demi did look like a human but with a few striking differences. Long pointed ears one of them was studded with several earrings, a sharp face with very defined features, normal smirk in place. Glasses sat neatly on his nose, they give him a look of high intelligence, whilst Demiurges black hair was slicked back. His British suit was tidy and clean, he truly looked like a gentleman. But the demons most prominent feature was his long metal plated tail, ending in six long sharp points at the tip.

"Hello Demi"

I said trying to keep the sad undertones hidden, I didn't expect a response, he was just a bunch of code and data with no emotions. The expression didn't change on his face nor did he look down at me when I spoke, even the smug smile was just a simple aesthetic, it had no actual emotion behind, he might as well have been pokerfaced. Though that didn't mean I couldn't be nice to him.

I reached out for Demiurges settings, which instantly popping up in front of him, scrolling though his skills, then background and finally at the bottom of the page was the floor settings. I mean I could walk around the floor and do the maintenance manually, but I didn't have enough time, the server didn't have time... So Demiurges data connection to the 7th floor would have to do.

Checking over the traps, which were functioning normally, well with the exception to the pitfall, it never worked. Probably some kind of glitch? I donno know, but we kept the thing as it was hilarious. The trap did it's job even if it was wrong, instead of a enemy falling into a pitfall filled with lava, the ground would erupt like a mini volcano. It confused the hell out of thieves with the skill detect trap.

The other NPC's were in their normal positions, guarding the floor from intruders. They consisted mostly of demon like races, from simple POP monsters to custom made NPC's, levels varied from high to low. Each one had its purpose and reason for being on the 7th floor.

The general building status (which happened to say destroyed; structure respawn inactive, which was in a good way). Ulbert-sempai had programmed the temple to be frozen when it was destroyed (basically unable to respawn over time) and as we were the ones who had gone to town on this place to begin with... Though the other members of the guild didn't get why we did It, even when Ulbert-sempai and myself had tried explaining it. In response, all we'd get is "uh" or be called weird because of the route we had taken with this floor...

I sighed heavily, my thoughts of the former guild members came with a rush of unwanted emotions.

Dammit I want to cry again, why did they have to leave us? I miss them, I miss my friends... This sucks! I'm such a cry baby, no, I'm worst I have no backbone at all! I'll never have anymore friends like them, real people scare me too much, I can always read their faces and they always have eyes full of malice when they look at me. Why is that? What did I do to deserve all of that... I'm a nice person, right? But then again Onii-chan says

"You know Shika-chan, nice people do get bullied, but that's not to say you shouldn't be nice, if you stop being nice they win..."

Sniffling quietly, I took a deep breath and held it in for a moment and when I felt calmer I released it. Onii-chan is always right, he's so cool and wise like an old man. I guess 25 is pretty old or is he 30. Wow, ok this is embarrassing, he would definitely whack me one if I got it wrong. Wait he was 15 when our mother died and I was 2- oh, hang on a second... Erm math is not my strong point. Well I don't care, this isn't going to bother me! It did.

Flicking back up to his personal settings, I stood staring at Demiurge for a bit after reading what his summery said. Wow, Ulbert-sempai we created one sick bastard, I can't believe we made such a screwed up backstory for him. Well he is a demon, he is meant to be like that. But still some of this is pretty disturbing, well that just goes to show we might not be as nice as we think... Ulbert-sempai did have a twisted sense of humour and I definitely have some questionable ideas, hey it's not my fault humans are horrible and I find giving them a hard time appealing. Though "He enjoys tormenting humans (worms) by inflicting as much emotional pain as possible, before promptly playing with them physically (e.g. pulling limbs off...) and then if he likes his new "toy" enough he will keep them for another day" which I wrote was all kinds of "what's wrong with your head Mystic?". But I would never actually dream of hurting anyone in real life.

I was to scared to ever raise my hand anyone, no matter how they treated me, how much they pushed me or how much they hurt my feelings. I don't want to hurt anyone at all. If anything real people are terrifying, I don't understand them, confusing and often cruel I can't bring myself to like them.

Tilting my head up to the stalactites hanging from the ceiling, so sharp that it looked as though teeth were locked into the rocky gums, they looked as if they about to chew up the whole floor. Perfectly themed for a hellish landscape. And all this for absolutely nothing, simply going to erased. As if all those hours, all the love it took to create this place, the whole tomb of Nazarick. It didn't mean a damn thing. Not in this world...

"5 minutes left, brilliant"

Bitterness oozed from my words, my fingers were trembling and my heart was heavy in my chest.

"Momonga-kun, what are you up to? I expect you went to the throne room for the last time."

Pretty fitting for the guild master. Though I wonder if you visited Pandora's actor before hand? He's guarded the treasury loyally for the guild, a simple thank you is all he needs. You created him after all. No probably not, you've never been big on talking to NPCs, something about it being embarrassing. Well I don't get that. But the throne idea is a neat way to go out.

"Come on Demiurge!"

I said as I fell in to a trot, only to realise he wasn't following me a beat later, rolling my eyes I headed back over to him.

"Right, right, it's 'follow me'"

The demon responded this time and fell in behind me. His movements reminded me of a old robot I'd see in a museum, jagged and forced, with no fluidity.

"Moving like that must hurt"

No surprise, I only got a blank stare. Shaking my head, I carried on to my destination with Demibot in tow. It didn't take long to arrive, straight a head a large opening spread wide, in the centre was a pale white throne which sat on uneven ground. It was probably the most well maintained thing on the entire 7th floor, even with the large claw marks carved in to it. What would a powerful and evil demon lord be with a throne to sit on?

"Sorry Demi I'm gonna steal your throne for a bit"

I probably sounded way to excited at the prospect of sitting on a clawed up chair, but I do have my reasons. Ulbert-sempai always sat on the throne, he was the master after and I was the student. I recalled his words fondly even of there was a touch of annoyance in there.

"Mystic-chan you can't sit on here until you beat me in a fight of wits, meaning you got to be smarter then me in a battle and you have to throw an a evil speech in there too! Come on kiddo me and mommy Momonga-san need a strong daughter to take the throne when we kick the bucket!"

I miss the teasing, even if the whole daughter joke became a silly thing people ended up laughing about more then they probably should have... I got no clue why it got to be so popular. Saying that, it came about shortly after we met Ulbert-sempai in real life, I had nagged both them so much that we actually met up. It was fun until I went to the restroom and I came back to awkward blushing and stuttering from both ends. Something happened in that short amount of time that I was gone and I have no idea what. Soon after the guild members started joking around saying that Ulbert-sempai was officially Momonga-kun wife... As I said before the answer I got was "Your to young, ask again when you're older"

I certainly will! I hate being left out, especially when it concerned my brother being some goats husband. I was left up to my imagination, which was not a great plan, Demiurge was definite proof.

Look at that I'm lost in thought again, regaining control my mind once again. I perched on the throne and let out a childish giggle. Wiggling around excitedly for a few seconds, I was internally pulling my tongue at Ulbert-sempai.

"The student has now surpassed the master, eh Ulbert-sempai!"

Before sadness pulled at my heart strings once again.

"Well maybe not really, I still think your coolest, I could never surpass Ulbert-sempai. But for just these last few minutes I'd like to feel like I earned the right to sit here."

I felt my cheeks getting wet and my eyes started to blur. Shika was crying. Shika couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I can sit here because Ulbert-sempai isn't here to tell me not. He never will."

He left us, he left me.

Why did you all leave?

Weren't we all friends?

Don't we mean anything at all?

No they didn't abandon us, no we abandoned them. We abandoned real life, they couldn't leave there families, the matter was harsh but true, real life didn't like us or it wouldn't of taken our mother...

Times almost up, 30 seconds left.

I turned to face Demiurge one last time, my heart was thundering at this point, I stood up on the throne so I was at his height. Leaning forwards, my hand gently ruffling his hair.

I let out soft breath

"Thank you Demi, you did a brilliant job, now you can rest peacefully"

58, 59, 00

01, 02, 03...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Just a heads up it does get a bit creepy.**

 **Read the notes down the bottom! THANKS!**

"Thank you kindly, Mystic-sama. But I need not rest, you and Ulbert-sama gifted myself with a item to nullify my need to rest."

I fell off my chair. Demi who had been completely blank and emotionless one moment, was now looking oddly shocked at my fall. His long tail shot up straight like a surprised cat, I'm sure if he could fluff up the metal plates they would have been.

"Oh dear, my deepest apologies Mystic-sama!-"

He knelt all of a sudden with graceful fluidity, not like his robotic like movements before. The demons head bowed deeply, his talon like hand crossed over his heart (that is if he had one) with his other reached out to me.

"I did not mean to startle you, I simply thought it rude not reply to such kind words. Punish this one as you see fit"

Oh my god you are talking, I'm going crazy, your moving and talking! This is not okay! At that point I was 99% sure my brain was having brain heart attack. What's that called? Brain attack? That's what your wondering about Mystic! Pull yourself together. My god what is happening?

"o-oh no need for that Demiurge, I was just deep in thought, I was thinking of something sad..."

My voice came out smoothly, no tension or fear leaked from my words, it almost sounded normal.

He seemed relieved all of a sudden, his normal smirk was no where to be seen, instead a gentle smile played on his lips and his normally squinted eyes were completely closed. In other words the evil sadistic monster was quite happy.

"I see. May you tell your humble servant what ales his beloved creators mind?"

As he said this I placed my smaller hand in his offered palm, swiftly pulling me to my feet, he some how managed to make it feel elegant.

"I was just thinking about my friends, I'll never see them again. To be honest I thought I was never going to see Nazarick again either..."

Demiurge's head cocked to one side, it was a very inhuman gesture. His eyebrows furrowed, I could almost see the gears in his head turning. He was trying to understand, someone like himself over analysed everything.

"It doesn't matter forget it."

I mumbled, seeing his brain work over time, made me feel kind of tired and very awkward too.

"The other supreme beings are no longer with us?"

Supreme being what does that mean? Does he mean like a god or something? Um, do NPCs have a religion I didn't know about? My brain hurts, I'm tired and confused. I have furry deer legs, our creepy demon lord NPC is alive and I feel like screaming, going on a rampage and pushing random people into lava and watching them slowly burn... why does that sound so fun?

Oh dear lord why am I thinking creepy things like that! I could also go for some nice raw mea- Stop it what is wrong with you? People don't eat raw meat or enjoy burning people to death in lava filled rooms!

I shook my head wildly, something wet was on my lips, I was drooling. Yuck, gross!

I suddenly got a playful chuckle from my evil creation, he lent forwards pulling out a handkerchief, he wiped my mouth delicately.

"Mystic-sama are you thinking of something in particular?

He gave me a knowing smile, his long canines showing.

"W-what n-no nothing! I wasn't..."

I broke off, what else could I say? My cheeks were hot, I was no doubt blushing. I started to squirm under his knowing eyes. He is so EVIL!

"Of course not. Though you do look undoubtedly hot for some unknown reason"

He was grinning down at me, his tail was swaying back and forth. He was enjoying tormenting me, but for some unknown reason, it didn't seem like he was actually being cruel, he was just teasing. Then it occurred to me a moment later that I was no longer sad. He'd just cheered me up.

"Thank you Demi"

He dipped his head, his mocking smile changed into bashful grin and turned his head away from my view. He's adorable! Like a cute puppy.

I reached up on to the tips of my hooves, stretching my hand up as high I could and ruffled his neat hair. The next beat he sank to his knees, his pointed ears drooped and his tail started to wagg slowly.

I stood there like a moron petting, probably the most evil being in the whole Great Tomb of Nazarick, like some dog. I'm not sure which was worst, the fact that I was petting a demon or the fact that said demon was enjoying being pet by a little deer girl.

Probably the latter.

"Sorry Demiurge! I don't know why I started doing that."

Oh, Mystic stop doing weird things! Then again he did seem pretty happy, not my fault he enjoys being treated like a pet dog. But that's patronizing, you can't treat people like animals, it's wrong, inhumane.

He's not human. We made him, I can do what I like to Demi. He belongs to m-

Stop it! What's wrong with me?

Why aren't I scared?

Where do all these awful thoughts come from?

People shouldn't feel like this, you shouldn't feel like this.

But humans are weak, selfish creatures. They hurt you Mystic, they worked your mother to death...

The answers are simple, Shika hates humans. You hate Humans!

Your not human.

This time I felt sick when I shook off those thoughts, I should have felt frightened by those disgusting thoughts, yet in the back of my mind a demented smile formed. A shudder worked it's way down my spine, I stepped back a few paces and hit the throne. I climbed onto it once again absently, touching my small antlers. A rush of panic formed in my chest, this was real. Not some joke the shitty Dev's were playing on the players or a problem with the Yggdrasil server.

This was real. Mystic was real. Demiurge was real.

I was a demon.

Demons are monstrous creatures, their karma value is normally around -500, that means I'm classed as extreme evil, just like Demiurge and you know how screwed up he is. You helped make him, he is a sick, twisted monster, he likes hurting people. Just like you. Your like him Mystic. A selfish sin filled beast with no remorse. The thoughts your having are your thoughts after all. You are one of the ones who wrote Demiurge's character, you thought up this sick bastard.

You can't escape this.

"Mistress are you quite all right? You seem very distressed."

I looked down to find Demiurges head resting on my lap, he looked very upset, his month pulled down in a grimace. I realised my hand was still resting on top of his head, that was mostly likely why he had followed me over to try and cheer me up. Or maybe he was just being greedy and wanted more attention. He was a people pleaser though, the demon enjoyed making people happy and even more so when he was successful. A sucker for praise, it made him happy knowing he'd done a good job. He was a old softy when it came to the denizens of Nazarick, he often tried to help out when needed.

My eyes widened as I realised that even though I was supposedly evil, I didn't have to be evil. I had urges to do some terrible things, yes but I could always choose not to do them. Just like Demi was programmed to be a sinful monster, but he also liked helping his comrades. Just like now, he wasn't being cruel to me, he was trying to lift my spirits. Okay in a creepy way, yeah. That didn't matter. The point was Demiurge was choosing to be kind.

"You know what? Yeah I'm fine"

This time I grinned, patting his now messed up hair. The arch devil looked up returning the smile, before adjusting his glasses once more.

"Good, I am pleased. Though might I be so bold to ask what upset you so? I would hate for my dear mistress to become so sad again. This one only wishes to make Mystic-sama happy."

I blinked, what should I say?

Oh, I was just having a crisis over my whole identity! It bothers because I'm a evil monster, which by the way I would love a raw bloody steak, with a side of 'the hell is happening'.

No, that's not what I should say.

"I guess I was just worrying about Momonga-kun, I hope he's ok."

Demi didn't seem to buy it, thankfully he left it alone. He pushed himself off my lap, he settled down next to me on the ground, crossing his legs, as he rested his back against my knees. It was odd how relaxed he was, normally he would have been stood up straight and proper, like a gentleman. Yet he seemed completely at ease, he was going against his reprogramming, which was worrying to say the least.

"Say Demi, why are you being like this, you should be- I donno posh and gentlemanly, but you aren't."

The demon most of taken that comment the wrong way, he started to get up, he seemed shaken and remorseful. I quickly tried fixing my question.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that! I was j-just thinking, um how happy I was that your so relaxed and ah-um at ease around me. It nice!"

I forced a toothy smile, while I was internally screaming at how lame I sounded. Well at least I finished my sentence, I thought as bitterness ate at my mind.

Demiurge on the other seemed all to happy at my stutter, he relaxed once again.

"Oh, Thank you! I don't deserve such a kind and loving supreme being as one of my creators! This truly is wonderful. Forgive your lowly servant for not understanding your words-"

As he was rattling out more praise, all I thought was, damn he's such a suck up. The sad thing is I don't think he even means to. And supreme being? He thinks I'm some sort of supreme being! Haha, no. That is a big no... I can't even do math!

"ahhh, Demiurge what's 15+8?"

Good that should stop him from praising for one damn min-

"23, the answer is 23. Are you tes-"

"OF COURSE HE'S 23! Thank you that's been bugging me!"

Demiurge was looking at me blankly, poor thing looked so confused.

"Momonga-kun is 23 years old, I forgot"

I elaborated. As smart as he was, he was also pretty dumb when it came to people, poor guy was probably trying to figure out if 23 was life's answer. He over thought everything, he even tried to find meaning behind jokes. I was going to have to be careful what I said to him. We don't want any dangerous misunderstandings.

"I believed Momonga-sama was much older then that, but a simple creature like myself, could not begin to understand someone so complex as Momonga-sama."

Complex? My brothers never even kissed a girl! Yeah, he's super cool, but not complex. Actually you can read him like a book. Of course I didn't say any of that, it was honestly funnier this way. Let Demi delude himself, it would funny to see how awkward Onii-chan gets. Little sister strikes again!

I loved my Onii-chan very much, that didn't mean I couldn't be a little shit to him. It's what siblings do, they do poke fun, pull pranks and tease each other. It's just our way of saying I love you.

Onii-chan are you alright? Are you still here?

I need to find him, he needs you to look after him after all. I smiled lightly, that's my job as your younger sister, to make sure dumb big brother's don't do silly things. I have nothing to worry about really, Momonga-kun is sensible and he won't do anything wrong! He's too cool to do that!

Right! I'm worrying over nothing! He's fine. He's just a undead skeleton probably, with a passive skill that stops him feeling fear and love.

What if he doesn't love yo-

Shut up Mystic! Onii-chan raised you, he's your big nerdy brother, of course he's still going to love you!

But what if-

If he doesn't then you can just knock some sense back into him. Talk with your fists if you have to!

"Demi, I think we need to find Momonga-kun, make sure he's ok."

Demiurge nodded, I noticed that his tail had found its way around my right leg. It wasn't curled tight, more like how a child hugs their parents leg when the parent was to busy to return it. I found it slightly unnerving the way the demon was. So at peace, like this was all quite natural.

"Yes Mystic-sama! Though I don't believe I can come with you-"

He sighed his voice full of disappointment.

"-I would be a burden, when Mystic-sama has a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. She could simply teleport to her desired destination, whilst if Mystic-sama were to go with this one, she would need to walk."

Oh I get it, of course the ring can only transport one person, the wearer (if only I could figure out how to use it without my console) and their mount or pet as they register as equipment. Wait one second, a malicious smile grew on my face. A pet is registered as equipment.

I stared at Demi, the girls face that was reflected from his glasses was disturbing. Her crimson eyes glowed lightly, a truly twisted sneer was tearing apart a once pretty face. A monster was looking right at me. I was lost in her gaze. My gaze.

My heart started to pick up pace, as if a tidal wave of darkness was washing over me. Pulling me under, I felt freedom, joy, chaos. Emotions that I knew in my soul were wrong, yet they called to me. They were inviting. It was a crack in the cage. I wanted out!

I let go.

Demiurge didn't seem even lightly bothered be the sight, he looked more interested in what was going on in my head.

"Do want to come with me my darling Demiurge? Because I have an idea, it's a very fun idea. Well maybe not for you."

I let my head fall to one side, glorious locks of hair curled around my shoulders. Lifting my long tail up to my beloved pets throat, the silky tuft of hair on the tip lazily grazed over his neck. He was trembling with delight, how cute he was. His own tail which had been snuggled around my leg, suddenly tightened painfully. The pain oddly enough was no bother, it was terribly sweet how much love my creation showed. He had lost control of himself, his only thoughts were lustful sins. Greedily lapping up his mistresses affection like a puppy, who had lost himself in his excitement.

"What a cute pet you make, so affectionate."

I slid my fingers under his sharp chin, tilting up his head so his lovely crystal eyes glimmered at me. His breathing was heavy, ragged and slightly wet, a darling smile graced me, so wide that his jaw had unhinged it's self. Of course it was perfectly natural, he was a demon after all, his true nature hidden with a slightly human face.

"L-let this greedy one c-come w-with Mistress!"

His voice tumbled out breathless, it had a hint of a purr like sound in it. I playfully put my finger to my lips in mock thought.

"Mmm, have you been a good boy Demi?"

He started nodding wildly, his panting getting more frantic. My poor darling Demi has lost complete control of himself.

"I suppose I'll allow you to follow along, like a adorable lost Froggy."

"T-thank You! Kind Mistress!"

Was all Demiurge could manage.

Pointing at his body suddenly, I gave him a wide grin.

Froggerfy

The magic hit him, his whole form distorted, crumbling apart and twisting back together, green covering his body then began to shrink. Until the only thing left was a small frog staring up at me. It Croaked.

I was suddenly aware of two things, I hadn't meant to do that, yet the dark part of me was laughing. I knew deep down I had, I had enjoyed toying with him. The small helpless frog made me feel empowered. I could step on him and crush him flat... yet the bigger part of me loved to keep him as a pet.

Could I really control this beast? No, was it that control had never been the issue at all?

 **Thanks so much for all the support!**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter, if anyone has any questions, by all means ask away.**

 **.Notes. Hope this clears things up.**

 **.Also for those of you who are wondering if she a 10 year old.**

 **. Don't worry she won't be doing anything inappropriate so don't worry.**

 **.As for her odd personality change, poor little Mystic lost control of her demon. She is a kid after all, unlike Demiurge she's quite vulnerable to her demonic nature.**

 **.Demiurge understands this, though his thought process is different. The way Demiurge views it, it's pretty simple (Mistress loves me! I is happy rite now!). I also view that he might not understand emotions all to good, he sees things very much in black and white. So when Mystic tells Demiurge he's like a pet, poor bugger probably believes it.**

 **.Also remember Demiurge has serious abandonment complex, if you have read the LN then you must know that he's scared of losing the supreme beings and is desperate to please them, give them a reason not to leave.**

 **Just to let you all know English isn't my strong point. I lived in France for a lot of my childhood, so I'm still learning to write again. So keep that in mind, I know my grammar isn't the best but I am trying to improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

Great! Just brilliant Mystic! You turned your weird evil minion into a frog! Well done. Idiot, what is wrong with you?

Unease, fear and a kind of sickness spread over my chest, it was tight, painfully tight. What happened, why did that happen? All the courage I'd had was gone. I felt exactly like I did when I was in the real world, weak like Shika. Stutters formed in my mouth and my heart was racing my anxiety to first place.

"M-I'm so s-sorry Demi! I had no clue why I did that, honest! I just- just couldn't control myself..." I wailed.

I bent over the now tiny frog and looked down at him miserably. Demiurge gave me a sceptical look, it read 'right... why did you point the spell at me then'

He looked pretty much the way he did in his imp from. Only smaller, his long tail was still present and his bat-like wings from his other form had grown out. He was still wearing his spectacles, being a magic item that could shrink and grow to fit the owner.

"D-don't worry! Um, the spell will wear off in 20 minutes or so, then you can force shift back. Its ju-st a type of prank m-magic, I learned it at a Halloween event. Y-you even keep all your stats, skills and magic! It's just- just meant as a bit of fun..."

Staring down at his small body I felt quite guilty, leaning over I tried picking the frog up, but panicked at the last moment and withdrew suddenly. Demiurge was watching me with half closed eyes, it was a look that said 'Are you quite finished?'

"do you mind if I pick you up?"

He let out a low croak, it almost sounded sarcastic. The demon shook his head 'No, but I'm going to if you keep procrastinating' or something like that anyway. Maybe a little more polite.

"Ok, ok I can do this!"

Mystic pick up your evil frog, teleport to Momonga-kun and find out what's going on. Easy! Simple!

Whhhhy is it so flipping hard then! Deep breath, calm down and pick the darn frog up ya wimp! I reached out again, trembling, my fingers were so numb, they felt like ice cubes.

Demiurge must of gotten impatient, as the next second he'd flared out his wings in one quick motion, then the demon leapt high in the air and swiftly landed on my shoulder. Tail curving around my neck like a scarf, the metal wasn't uncomfortable, but it did have venom, highly acidic and toxic venom. Not the metal, his actual tail underneath, the barbed and highly poisonous one. To say the least, I may have passed out a little bit out of pure shock. I mean, deep down I knew that my maxed druid class did possess a poison immunity skill _Ivy guard_. But ha, my brain could only process 'Frick, poison! I'm gonna die!'

Sucking in a breath, I braced myself keeping a squeal from crawling up my throat and tried to make sure I didn't black out. The buzz of horror hung on to my soul. Breath, breath Mystic, its just a cute _non_ poisonous amphibian, not a demon! Cute frog, he's a cute darn frog with no poison! my heart started to slow and I could think straight, in a controlled voice; I asked.

"Demiurge, please remove your tail from my neck"

In the next beat, I felt the weight around my throat disappear and a sigh of relief whistled out. Thank god. I tried to ignore the boiling body closely pressed to my droopy deer ear. Instead I forced myself to feel more composed and a bit steadier, I looked down at my red ring.

How do I work this thing? I cast _Froggerfiy_ before without a problem. Of course I was being a creep, turned a perfectly useful NPC into a frog, who would be awfully helpful right now...

Gah, I'm so dumb! He can't even talk, talking would be great- but noo, Mystic, you had to go all crazy and turn him into a fecking demonic amphibian! Now look at you, standing here like some kind of moron, a moron with no freaking clue how to work a stupid level 1 ring!

I just want to go to the 9th floor, is that too much-

-well damn. I'm on the 9th floor...

Before me stood a long corridor, white tiles led the way to the end, doors lined the walls. The guild members rooms. A sad thought passed me by, I didn't have one. Only the official members had rooms, I was just the kid they let hang around. The girl they felt sorry for.

I quickly tried to block those thoughts, trying to see the former guild mates all around me, happy and full of life. The members of Ainz Ooal Gown were my friends, they liked me. They liked me for who I was.

Did they, did they really?

Then why did they leave?

If they cared about you and Onii-chan, they would of stayed.

They abandoned you!

Mystic, they loath you!

Darkness coiled in my stomach like a snake, it tied itself in knots, biting wildly at the prison that held it. I was angry, worst, all I could feel was wrath!

Hot seething rage. The cage was rattling, the dark snake hit, over and over, again and again! The bars bent in.

Then suddenly, a single person stood in the way. A goat with curling horns, a elaborate black cloak swept behind him and a rose was stapled to one of his shoulders.

"Your adorable when you get angry, a cute kitten trying too hard to be a tiger. It's hilarious!"

"I am scary! Take me seriously Sempai! S-stop laughing at me... you big meanie."

My mentor faded, a devilish chuckle followed suit.

No! They don't! They were Onii-chan's friends, they were my friends too.

They might have abandoned the game, but they never stopped caring for us.

I need to start trying harder! I need to stop this worthless attitude. It's pathetic. How can you help anyone, when all you do is cry and whinge? You can't help your brother! I want to make Ulbert-sempai proud of me. He's fearless, he says what he means and doesn't take anyone's nonsense. He was right, I do try to be something I'm not.

The wrath dissipated just as quickly as it came, leaving me confused but laughing quietly, the corners of my eyes welled, I was happy, stupidly happy. Thank you Albert-sempai, maybe you aren't as evil as you believe and one thing you definitely aren't is a loser. Not to me.

Standing there for a little while, I cried, they were good tears, tears that should have fallen a long time ago. I felt a sense relief, as my anger and frustration fell away with my heavy heart. I'd been struggling with past. But the past was the past.

Once the waterworks had ran out, I wiped my wet eyes with the palm of my hand, sniffling, I decided once and for all, I would keep walking forward and I wouldn't stop. Not for anything.

This was who I was now, I was Mystic a deer demon. Maybe I wasn't in the best place, maybe I didn't understand what I was. But I did know one thing, I didn't want to be a crying wimp that the other kids picked on, I wanted to be strong and capable. Someone people could rely on.

I wanted to surpass my teacher!

I continued down my new path with a smile on my face, all I need to do is become stronger then _you_ and I will win. I will surpass you Ulbelt Arraigning Odoru!

You will see, I will win the right to sit on your throne!

That I swear...

 **Shorter chapter this time.**

 **.Notes.**

 **. Demi is still capable of using all of his abilities as a frog. The spell** _ **Froggerfiy**_ **is a silly spell that you could win from a Halloween event, every class could learn it, its was pretty useless. It transforms the players avatar into a frog, nothing else happens, no race or class change is effective. It was banned from the guild after Bukubukuchagama went around turning people into frogs "What frogs are adorable! Let me have my fun"**

 **.Demiurge wasn't being impatient, but saw Mystic struggling, so he wanted to try and comfort her. That is also the reason why he wrapped his tail around her neck, to him he see's it as a protective gesture.**

 **. Mystic was almost taken over by her demon self but was stopped by her fond memories of Ulbelt.**


	4. Chapter 4

The 9th floor of the great Tomb of Nazarick was a massive maze, so many different rooms! I quickly got lost, I never spent a lot of time here. I spent most of it, either on the 6th hanging out with Chagama-chan or on the 7th floor helping Ulbert-sempai.

Clicking noises followed behind me as my hooves hit the tiles, my eyebrows were crumpled up, directions bombarded me as I walked.

After a while I started to get frustrated, I'd made it to the bath house 3 separate times, but that wasn't the worst, I found the bar a total of 5 different occasions and do not get me started on the cafeteria, the food the chef gave me was good. Raw meat is the best! Wait, what was my point? Raw mea- That's right I was flipping lost! Every person I spoke to, had no clue where my brother was.

So in the end I flopped down in the lounge area, I'd only come across this place once, so I wasn't sick of seeing it. I was tired, my eyes were heavy and yawns were a constant threat. My muscles ached from all the walking, my brain had been used far to much and was groggy. I wanna sleep... I'm tired Onii-chan, please come out. The sofa was soft, I was sinking into it. The lull of sleep pulled at my eyelids mercilessly, a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

Demi had settled on my chest comfortably, tail once again finding itself coiled around one of my limbs, my arm was trapped, but at this point I was beyond caring. A soft purr seemed to come from the demons small body, it was a nice comforting sound.

I was out like a light.

Demiurge

The demon sat quietly, his eyes only partially closed, though he was actually quite alert. Demiurge lazily scanned the room they currently resided in. Beautiful. One word could not do it justice, the whole tomb was beautiful. Many words floated though his mind, none could compare to his wonderful home. How fortunate he was, to be allowed to live in such a place. A place only the supreme beings could live. Such luck.

Yet, why did their beloved gods leave?

Was it that they were displeased with their creations?

What did we do?

The frog looked up at the young girl, one of the two that had stayed with him. Demiurge found the child very endearing, so small and so innocent. Yet at the same time terrifying, a true monster, he trembled at the scene from the 7th floor. He'd lost control of himself, it was usual, but the mixed Sins she had emanated, so very powerful. So terribly intoxicating, it had crushed his will, to force his true nature out. It was bliss. Pure and simple. He wanted to grovel, he wanted to scream and he wanted pain. Yet, his mistress had given him love.

He was overcome with possessive and greedy emotions, how he enjoyed these feelings, but he could not let them show. Only to Mystic. He remembered her saying

"I was j-just thinking, um how happy I was that your so relaxed and ah-um at ease around me. It's nice!"

Demiurge let those words melt into him, he knew that those words would be engraved in his heart forever. It was nice be able to be so relaxed with someone, to be himself. Of course he assumed this was only the case when they were alone. Like now, he didn't pick up any power signatures. He was safe to be his natural self.

He wanted attention.

Crawling from Mystic's chest, he went to sat next to her cheek, he lent forwards to nuzzle his mistress affectionately. He was careful to not rouse her when he pulled back. A purr like crock escaped his mouth, it was pretty embarrassing, thankfully nobody heard. Before finally curling up in the crook of her neck. He was happy, so happy.

When the frog had gotten comfortable, he went to rest his tail round Mystics neck, it was a protective gesture, one that covered a critical spot on the body. On second thought removed it. He began wondering if he should apologise for his protectiveness earlier, she seemed so upset and scared, all he wanted to do was make her feel safe. Glaring at his tail briefly, he thought about Mystics reaction, she didn't like it at all when he tried to guard her throat.

Did she fear it?

If so why?

Didn't his creator trust him?

The demons heart was suddenly crushed, was she afraid he would let harm befall her or worst still, believe that he, himself would hurt his beloved creator. One of the ones he owed his life to, the only ones who he would die for.

He decided to not think on it anymore, just to learn from his past blunders. Instead he busied himself with fun little plans, plotting was one of his favourite pass times. So many plans, he grinned at all the ways he could impress his masters. He would keep them here! Show them his undying loyalty, show how useful he could be.

Yet...

The pain in his heart burned. My darling mistress, don't you see how your pet loves you. How he would tear himself apart for you, how much I adore you. You are mine! I well crush anyone for you. The other floor guardians. Even Momonga-sama at your request!

His eyes were wild, set ablaze with fear and greed. The once clear calculated mind of the defence leader, was now buzzing with hideous thoughts.

Mine!

All mine!

Then suddenly, he felt a small jolt of electricity run though his mind.

"Demiurge are you there? It's Albedo, Momonga-sama has requested the presence of the floor guardians. You are to him meet on the 6th floor within the hour."

The overseers voice pulled him out of his demonic hunger, his soul forced down his bloodlust, shoving his demon once again into submission.

Ah, Albedo, you always appear at the right moment. Good thing too. What a terrible way things could of gone...

Turning his attention to what Albedo had been saying. Demiurge internally grumbled at this, but an order from the great master of Ainz Ooal Gown had to be obeyed. Normally he would be unbothered by this, without a second thought the devil would come rushing. Sadly Mystic was asleep and he didn't really want to wake the young girl up. She was exhausted. A supreme being might be godlike in stature and power, this little one was still a child and children needed rest.

The spell _Froggerfiy_ had run out a while ago, at the time he simply saw no reason to change back. Admittedly, he had been enjoying himself as a frog.

After another mental shake and he was satisfied enough with his self control, Demiurge dragged himself grudgingly from his spot and jumped down. A moment later a man stood in the place of the frog, he was himself again. Adjusting his tie, he answered

"Understood, I will come shortly. By the way is Momonga-sama alright, anything interesting happen? Mystic-sama has been worried about him"

He got a long pause, the arch devil could here heated and trembling breaths. Then, chanting, Albedo was chanting Momongas name in a highly turned on voice.

The demon blankly cut the _message_ there.

Well that was fascinating. He definitely had some very interesting guesses, as to what that could have been. Succubus are such odd creatures, especially that one. He let out a exasperated sigh, best he pay it no mind.

For now at least.

He struggled silently, as he pondered what to do with the fawn, until he made up his mind.

Gently as Demiurge could, he scooped the tiny child up into his arms, carefully snuggling her into to his suit jacket. He smiled, though sadness still pulled at his heart. Painfully so. His tail dragged behind him as he set off in to the maze.

Mystic

I was definitely aware of being carried, though I wasn't sure by who. But who ever it was made me feel insecure, they were scary and full of malice. The heart beat I could hear was uneven and slow, I could barely pick it up at all. But I couldn't break out of my sleepy daze. I'm so tired. What was happening again? I can't remember.

I sank back into oblivion.

I was being shook. It was annoying. I want to punch whoever was doing that. My god stop it. Stop shaking me!

"Stapit, I'm sleepy. Gooo-way!"

Waving my hand at the person didn't help, instead a whisper slid though the air like a ghost.

"Shika-chan? It's me"

My eyes flickered open like a candle being lite.

"Who dat? Don't no dat voice."

After a short pause, the figure started to form in my blurry vison. Lots of whites, blacks and purples blended together to make-

"It's Momonga"

I shot up so fast my head made a odd whistling noise. I locked eyes with a pair of empty eyesockets, but I wasn't afraid. I knew them well, I leapt forwards my arms wide and I consumed the skeleton in a hug.

"Momonga-kun! You're ok!"

He returned my hug, pulling me onto his lap, he was so big... and also so cold. So very very empty. I couldn't see him smile or even tell if he was happy or sad.

Momonga-kun was undead.

"I am so glad you are safe, I tried to use the message spell to contact you, but when you didn't respond..."

The red glow in his eye sockets disappeared, lowering his head he touched my forehead with his. Was he upset? He seems upset, but I can't tell at all. He must of been worried about me...

But he didn't come looking for you. Did you pee him off? He's acting so odd, he sounds so flat and unfazed by all this.

Maybe he's just too cool to worry about stuff like this. Yeah. Yeah I'm sure that's it.

"Where were you? I looked all over the 9th floor and I couldn't find you"

I looped my arms around his neck, as I tried to stomp my worries away. My tail flicked back and forth uneasily, it was a odd sensation. Hm, so it does things without me telling it to. I had a stare down with my tail, until I figured out how to stop the stupid thing. Not as easy as you think. Especially considering, I had some weird kind of impulse to chase it.

"I was on the 6th floor, I gathered most of the floor guardians together, it seems they are all loyal to a fault and I decided to give them new orders to follow. But if you were wondering where I was as the server was shutting down I was on the 10th."

I couldn't help it as a small giggle bubbled out of my mouth.

"Yes! I called it! You did go to sit on the throne!"

I grinned up at him with dumb glee, little sister knows best!

"Well I know you went to 7th floor as the server was going off line. I know you well too."

I pouted at him, crossing my arms mockingly.

"Did not"

"Did too you little liar"

Onii-chan chucked warmly, ruffling my hair into a mess. I tried whacking his hands away, with no success.

"Noooo! Not my hair bone head!"

Scowling, I grabbed his wrist, I put a bit of force behind it and yanked.

His hand came off.

His whole freaking hand! Oh my god. I broke my brother! I broke HIM!

"uwu, that's interesting, didn't even hurt. I- um, Mystic-chan can I have my hand back please. Mystic-chan are you ok?"

I sat there in a silent scream, I was just holding his hand out in shock, just staring at it... a lot.

Oh god, oh god, oh god...

This wasn't at all helpful. But, hey. I did just accidentally pull my poor brothers hand off.

Momonga-kun was still trying to pull his missing limb from my grip. Turns out, I couldn't let go.

It was a hand.

A FREAKING SKELETON HAND!

AND I COULD NOT TELL _MY_ STUPID HAND TO IT LET GO!

"Come on Mystic-chan give it back, this isn't funny"

No it really wasn't.

 **Thanks for reading! This was so fun to write, definitely the last part.**

 **What did you think of Demiurges point of view? I tried to keep to the way he was written in the LN. Sorry if I butchered it.**

 **.NOTES.**

 **. So I got asked in the last chapter if the misspelling of Ulbert's name was intended, it was. Mystic has a terrible memory and she couldn't remember his whole name, she only ever calls him Ulbert-sempai. If you remember she forgot how old her own brother was too.**

 **. (Also my phone is terrible for auto-correct. So Ulbert started auto correcting to Ulbelt and other weird things.)**


	5. Chapter 5

After Onii-chan got his hand back, which by the way was a terrifying experience. As it turns out he can still move the missing limb, without it being attached to the body, it- it's freaky... I don't want to think about that anymore. I shuddered at the memory, I need to watch out for how strong I am. It was probably due to my maxed out physical attack stat. That meant I was actually physically stronger then my big brother. Something to think about.

When the _event_ was over with, I quickly realised I was in Ulbert-sempai's room, Demiurge had carried me back here according to Momonga-kun. I'd been piled in blankets, the demon must of been worried I'd get cold.

Momonga-kun was sat on the edge of the bed, he stared off into the distance, the skeleton was quiet and he seemed deep in thought.

"Are you ok? You seem I dunno, lost."

I asked from his lap, it was not comfortable, but I might upset him if I mentioned it. Onii-chan shook his head, sighing.

"I guess I am. I don't understand where we are? You know the swamps are gone... Yggdrasil is gone, we are in a new world. It's no longer a game."

I knew all that, he'd already told me. It just wouldn't sink in, my brain couldn't accept it. Yet thinking back to the way the NPCs spoke, how they moved and expressed themselves. Was it so hard to swallow? Well yeah, it was. None of this made any kind of sense.

"I know. Wow, what happened, this is crazy."

I rubbed my temples, my heart was thudding and it ached. I was so freaked out, what was going to happen to us? To the great Tomb of Nazarick? Would the NPCs stay loyal? Could we trust this new world?

So many questions!

We could die in a fight, what if the beings of this world were so strong, that Onii-chan wouldn't be able to beat them.

What if I lost Momonga-kun?

My Onii-chan would be gone. I would be alone...

I felt a large bony hand squeeze my shoulder, I looked up into the face of a smiling skeleton or at least it looked like a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm your big brother, I will take care of you. I will make sure everyone is safe. That I promise."

Smiling back, I buried my face in his cloak, clinging to him. I glanced up at my brother, fixing my eyes on his.

"You promise Suzuki-kun?"

He nodded, offering me his pinkie, I looped my own around his and shook.

"I pinkie swear"

I grinned up sheepishly, I closed my eyes, my cheeks felt flushed. Onii-chan will take care of everything, he's so cool! I can trust my own brother.

"Pinkie promise?"

I giggled, I felt better, I felt safe. Everything was going to be alright, as long as I had Momonga-kun, nothing bad could happen.

"Pinkie promise, brat. But I won't be okay if you pull my finger off."

I jumped, noticing that my finger was probably gripping his a little too hard. I do not want a repeat of last time... Man I have got to be careful. Dumb stats! I let go awkwardly.

"Sorry, I-um don't know my own strength."

Pushing myself off the skeletons lap, I landed on my hooves. The carpet was plush, making my feet disappear into it. Only one thing could be said about the room, Ulbert-sempai was a evil boss. What I meant by that was, it literally looked like a room a super-villain lived in. From the blood red carpets to the elaborate golden carvings on the walls, down to the large oak desk in the corner. It even had one of those spiny chairs, the ones the bad guy always sit in, you know with a cat sat on their knee. The paintings on the tall white and gold walls were of scenes of gods and goddess.

"Why did Demi bring me to Ulbert-sempai's evil layer. *cough* I mean room."

I got a snort out of the overlord, I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrow.

"I have no clue, he just told me you were tired and he took you to bed. Didn't say which room, considering you don't have one, I thought he meant mine."

I nodded, that would make sense. I would of thought that too. But then again, how did he even know where Ulbert-sempai's room was? I couldn't even find the stupid freaking entry to the 10th floor. Well at least he's not a frog anymore, I'm pretty sure Onii-chan would have ripped me a new one, if he was. The time duration must be the same. That's good. Really good! I could almost hear the yelling my brother would have given me.

'You turned Demiurge in to a frog! What is wrong with you! You know that spell is banned! You know what happened with Chagama-san. You know what that spell did to me, you started calling me Mon _fronga_ for a bloody month! Everyone started calling me that!'

Boy was I glad he didn't know, I would in so much trouble... Onii-chan is scary when he's mad. I whimpered at what could have been.

"Yup, definitely! Where's Demi now?"

Momonga-kun watched me for a second, I squirmed under his gaze. I could almost feel him reading my mind. Not that he could, but he was good at reading me. He can't read minds now right? Right!

I love you Onii-chan, I think you're great! Great- nice um bones! You have a lovely shiny head! Oh my god this is dumb Shika, he can't read your mind. That's so stupid!

But just in case, I didn't turn Demiurge into a amphibian! No sir. Nope. I'm a good deer!

My god stop. I'm such dummy...

"Demiurge has gone back to the 7th floor most likely, I ordered him and Albedo to sort out a better system between the floors. Oh yes, also the 8th floor is off limits to everyone."

I sighed a breath of relief.

"The 8th floor, that's pretty understandable."

Suddenly Momonga-kun rose, his head held up high.

"I think I should go and see how the NPCs are doing. A good boss takes an interest in the activities of his employees."

I understood what he meant but hearing my brother saying it, just sounded odd in my ears. I suppose he was a boss now. How weird was that...

What did that make me? Some kind of manager? Ha, yeah right. Nope, I'm not anyone's manager, mistress or -Sama! That reminds me, the next time I see Demiurge, I need to tell him how being called Mystic-sama, makes me uncomfortable. I'm just a elementary kid, not someone's -Sama. It's just weird a man, no, not just a man, a demon calling me that. It's way to formal and posh for me. At most Mystic-san, at a push. Urk, don't get me started on the whole mistress thing, too creepy. Way too creepy!

"Alright Onii-chan, do you want me to come with you?"

He turned to look down at me, seeming to think for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, no that's quite alright. You should get some more sleep, though I think you should come and sleep in my room. Being in our friends place is rude, especially if you haven't asked permission."

I cocked my head to the side, wait why not? It's not like he's using this room.

"But why not? Ulbert-sempai wouldn't mind, I'm going to be sleeping, not going though his stuff."

And I don't want to go out into the dreaded maze again, it's lame and it annoys me. I don't want to get lost again. Though losing myself in the kitchen pantry wouldn't be so bad. Maybe that chef will give me more meat, I do love meat. Fresh meat is the best, raw meat is succulent! Oh god I'm drooling again, I can feel. Ah how embarrassing! I'm disgusting.

" It would be highly disrespectful to Ulbert-san, this is his domain. Not some place you can just claim for yourself"

Scowling at this, I twitched my ears with distaste.

"What's the problem, it's not like he's going to be using it. He's not here! So wouldn't it be better if I stayed in his room? Not let it go to waste."

He spun on me, towering over my small form and his eyes grow brighter.

"I won't allow you to mess up Ulbert-sans hard work! This is his room! Not yours. He was one of the members of the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, my guild! I will preserve its name and glory!"

This angered me to no end, how could he just throw that in my face! I bristled, my heart throbbed sharply, that's so mean!

"Hey! What do you mean mess it up? Ulbert-sempai was my mento-"

My brother cut me off roughly. He seemed to be struggling with himself, as if fighting over if he was mad at me or calmly trying to reason with me. I was perfectly reasonable!

"I won't have you treading on the memories of the past! This room is a relic, something that needs to be preserved! Not tarnished by my little sister!"

Okay I was no longer feeling reasonable, I was mad! But mostly upset at his hurtful words, treating me like some kind of infection. Just his dumb kid sister.

"Oh yeah bone head! I- I well think you're stupid! This is my teachers room, I wanted to stay her-"

He marched towards me, perfectly calm and said two words that hurt like hell.

"He isn't!"

Grimacing at that blow, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Hunching over, my hair rose into painful spikes and it began to bristle. The hot tears running down my cheeks were flowing out, it seemed I couldn't turn my cry baby waterworks off.

"You think everything is hunky dory for me! I'm a demon! A FREAKING monster! Clinging onto the past isn't going to help, it makes things worst. Just because Ulbert-sempai isn't here, doesn't mean he's forgotten us! So drop the dumb lines about relics and stuff!"

I roared out.

My rage shook me, one ego boost and he thinks he's top of the world! Oh, brother, you think it's that simple. Just pining over them not being here isn't going to help. I know it won't!

"Fine keep this room all dusty and old. I'll just go and live in Demiurges room."

Before I teleported, a small voice whispered out something I barely caught.

"I'm sorry Shika-chan, I can't be the same Suzuki you knew."

Or maybe I didn't hear anything at all.

 **Momonga**

Momonga sank back down onto his absent friends bed, before his skull fell into the palms of his hands. His metaphorical heart was filled with strong emotions, sadness, regret and bitterness. But soon enough they were all suppressed.

He hadn't meant to be so sharp with Mystic, she was just upset, probably scared just as much as he was. It was most likely worse for his young sister though, she was a little girl who had just been thrust into the unknown. He knew she was quite the emotional kid, she was prone to outbursts and could be somewhat difficult at times, after all he raised her. Momonga knew her well enough to guess what could be running through her head, panic most likely.

But as soon as one of his friends came into the conversation everything in his head went blank, the skeleton had gotten so worked up, the strange emotional suppression activated several times. He felt so protective of those precious memories of his guild mates and he lashed out at Mystic. He didn't want to think of the possibility that he would never see them again, Momonga had to cling to smallest hope that they were in this new world. That didn't excuse the way had just treated his sister, what he said was very cruel and she was probably very upset by their decisions to leave as well. Specially when it came to Albert...

He knew how much she adored Albert.

And he said that...

He was honestly stressed out of his mind, he was in a unknown world, the NPC's were moving around and talking! Momonga could cope with that much, but so was his young sister! Who knew how much danger could be out there. He didn't know anything, one wrong move on his part, the NPC's could very well lost this admiration they held for him. They might deem him unworthy, if they found out exactly who he really was, a ordinary salary man. They could turn on him, they could turn on Mystic, they could revolt!

He need to go get his sister, explain the situation. Tell her exactly how important this all wa-

[Message] A message spell cut off the Overlord's thoughts, composing himself he opened the channel on his side of the [Message].

[Momonga-sama?]

"Yes what is it Albedo?"

[ I was hoping to speak with you, I would like to give you my report.]

Albedo's sweet voice rang out clearly in his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling as thought a headache should have been brewing, yet it wasn't there. Just the thoughts of a stressed human, not a undead overlord.

Mystic would have to wait, Momonga hoped that she wouldn't say anything that could damage their chances of keeping the respect of the NPC's.

Anyway the report might be of some interest, he had told Albedo to collect information after all.

"Very well, I shall meet you in the throne room"

[Thank you, Momonga-sama!]

A playful giggle came through, he sighed quietly and readied himself for whatever would happen on the other party's side.

Lets go.

 ***NOTES***

• **This scene is set just after the meeting on the 6** **th** **floor, maybe by a couple of hours give or take.**

• **I imagine that Momonga is a little bit different from the canon one, he had to have grown up a bit differently, considering he raised his sister on his own. Though he is mostly the same. But I'm sure people will start picking up on it as the story goes on.**


End file.
